


The Softest Puppy

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [47]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Jace Wayland, Caring Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Identity, Simon is an encyclopedia of sexuality, Slash, confused jace, set post season 2 but everyone still believes Clary's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace learns about asexuality and starts questioning his own feelings. He had always only seen sex as a way of blowing off steam, as the only way he allowed himself physical comfort from others. But he comes to realize that isn't what he desires the most in a relationship. He finds what he is looking for in the most unexpected of places...





	The Softest Puppy

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Softest Puppy || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Softest Puppy

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, sexuality crisis

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Izzy, Jace/Clary (past, mentioned)

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I want a dog." - "I want a cat." for Jagnus.

Jace learns about asexuality and starts questioning his own feelings. He had always only seen sex as a way of blowing off steam, as the only way he allowed himself physical comfort from others. But he comes to realize that isn't what he desires the most in a relationship. He finds what he is looking for in the most unexpected of places...

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_The Softest Puppy_

"Pansexual, huh?", grunted Jace curiously, tilting his head.

Isabelle grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's what Simon calls it. Never heard that before either, to be honest. But the color-combination is interesting."

Apparently, Simon was pansexual – whatever that meant – and was going on a pride. And as his new girlfriend, Isabelle was going with him. Shadowhunters barely had a grasp on gay and bisexual and neither was quite tolerated. That there was even _more_...? Jace, sprawled out on Izzy's bed in boredom, looking over her shoulder onto her laptop. She was working on some color-coded clothes for the pride. She also wanted to drag Alec along, because it might help him settle with his sexuality more. He was still struggling a little. He might have come out, but he still struggled with living it out in the open. He had been endearingly flustered when John Underhill had asked him out on a date the other week. Izzy and Jace were _still_ having fun teasing him with that.

"There are a lot of sexual orientations, you know?", offered Simon with a broad grin. "Don't tell me the big, bad Shadowhunter's always ever just seen... straight."

"I've just never thought about... a name for it", shrugged Jace thoughtfully, looking over at Simon. "I don't really care. Girls, guys, Seelies, vampires, warlocks... whatever."

"Maybe you should read up on it too?", suggested Simon, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, that color-scheme is nice", noted Isabelle, not minding their conversation.

Tilting his head, Jace turned to look over her shoulder again. Black, gray, white, magenta. Yeah, that looked more like a color-combo that Izzy could rock. He scoffed lightly when he read what that was the flag off. Crossing his arms behind his head, he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Don't tell me you're aphobic, Jace", grunted Simon with a frown.

"I just don't get it", shrugged Jace with a frown. "How can you not want sex _at all_? It's fun. And how can you not want _anyone_ at your side...? That's just... lonely."

"That's not...", started Simon and sighed. "That's not what asexuality is, Jace."

Jace frowned confused. He didn't really have an understanding on any of this – all those mundie terms for what they liked in bed or didn't like in bed. To Jace it all was just... whatever. But the way he saw it, the way the term made sense, asexual meant no sexuality.

"For one, asexual doesn't mean aromantic. You can still want someone at your side even when you don't want sex. And you can still want sex without wanting romance", started Simon carefully. "And being asexual doesn't have to mean you never have sex."

"Yeah, that makes somehow even less sense, Lewis", pointed Jace out, eyebrows raised.

"Being asexual means not experiencing sexual _attraction_. But not every asexual is sex-repulsed", continued Simon. "Some are. Some don't want any kind of sex. Others are very fine with masturbation, because orgasms are fun. Some don't mind... uh... you know, getting each other off. Others don't mind sex at all – for the, you know, release. It's just that they don't feel sexual attraction. That's... really all there is to it."

"My boyfriend is a walking encyclopedia of sexualities", chuckled Isabelle amused.

Jace just frowned confused as Simon continued babbling on about the Pride and how excited he was to go with Izzy and how this could be a bonding moment for Simon and Alec and all.

/break\

"I did not expect you to tag along too, Jace", noted Alec.

"I didn't expect _you_ to agree to this", countered Jace amused. "Willingly spending time with Simon? And... you know, being this open about your sexuality."

Alec shrugged, mildly uncomfortably. He had a rainbow button attached to his black shirt and that was the highest of his feelings, but it was still _so much_ for him. Jace wore a pan button. He had never really thought about labels and such, but he figured there must be _something_ to it. To feeling like being part of something – of a group. A community was what Simon had called it.

"I don't know", shrugged Alec, avoiding to look at Jace. "I... took John up on the date. And I figured I should... grow more comfortable with being open about it, because as soon as I start dating someone... I _will_ have to learn to be more open about it."

"Wow", grunted Jace surprised, eyes wide.

"What... What about you, Jace?", asked Alec gently, looking at him.

Jace paused and shrugged awkwardly, not looking at Alec. Everything had been awkward in those past three months. Since they had broken the possession. Since Clary had... died. Jace still didn't know if he felt anything about that. The potion Magnus had brewed for Lilith, it had effectively broken any feelings he ever might have had for Clary. And even though Magnus gave his magic to break the possession, the potion had _nothing_ to do with the possession, it was strong and irreversible magic. Sometimes, Jace was glad about it. They had told him he had loved Clary and her death would have only broken his heart anymore – with everything he was dealing with at the time, he didn't know how well he could have been able to handle that on top of everything else.

Over the past three months, Jace had concentrated on getting better. He had been at the City of Bones for two months and had only returned back home three weeks ago. He was better now, mentally. Now he could focus on other things again. Like his sexuality, apparently.

"I'm not interested in anyone at the moment", shrugged Jace. "I guess."

"My, my. Unexpected colors on you, blondie."

Blinking slowly, Jace turned to see Magnus Bane. He hadn't really seen Magnus since his return from the City of Bones. It was mostly guilt, because Magnus had to give up his magic to save Jace. Apparently, while Jace had been gone, Magnus had gotten his magic back.

"Magnus", stated Jace awkwardly.

The warlock looked gorgeous in bi-colors. Dramatic and fashionable as always. Handsome as always. Magnus smiled delighted, wrapping an arm around Alec's shoulders. The two had become friends. While Magnus had flirted with Alec in the beginning, Alec had shot him down, being too deep in the closet at the time. So Magnus accepted it and settled for a good friendship, helping Alec come around on his own sexuality. It was good, seeing Alec actually make friends.

"Ah, so he does still know my name", chuckled Magnus amused.

"Jace! I didn't expect you to come along too!", exclaimed Simon, interrupting them.

Jace scowled and scoffed as they started walking together. "Guess I've been... thinking about stuff. You made me think about it, I guess. I never really thought about sexuality before."

"And you came to the conclusion that you're pan?", asked Simon with a broad grin.

Jace elegantly dodged him when Simon tried wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah."

Only that being pan wasn't the only thing he had been thinking about. He had also been thinking a lot about asexuality. It was weird, but the things Simon had said had really confused him, mainly. And the whole thing about sexual attraction and all... He tried reading up on it, on people's individual experiences. But they all differed so much and he... he kind of wished he had someone to _talk_ to. A real, actual human being who might be able to help him. It was borderline painful to consider asking, but Simon seemed to be the only one who had an actual grasp on anything so Jace might be forced to _talk_ to Simon. What a horrible thought. Making a face, he watched Simon and Isabelle, dance around and kiss. Alec and Magnus next to him were talking casually.

"Why do you look constipated, Jace?", asked Alec curiously after a little while. "If you're uncomfortable here, then... you know you don't have to be here."

"No, it's not that. This... is actually pretty cool", whispered Jace, looking around at all those out and proud people. "I just... think I have to... talk to Simon. Because I might need his help."

"How utterly dreadful", noted Magnus. "Well, what is it? I have a few centuries on Simon, I might be of more help than him, you know?"

"I...", started Jace, shifting a little. "I think... I think I might be... asexual."

Alec nearly stumbled at that. " _You_? Sorry. I don't mean it like that, I'm just... you have so much sex. Seriously, with _everyone_. Hence that... button?"

"That's actually not what asexuality means", supplied Jace. "And that's why I'm confused. I figured that it was just... not having sex. Not wanting anyone. But it's just... lack of sexual attraction."

"But aren't you more like... sexually attracted to nearly everyone?", argued Alec doubtfully.

"Not... really, no. I never looked at someone and thought 'damn, I really wanna have sex with them, in particular'...", replied Jace with an awkward, little shrug. "I look for someone willing and take them home, without really, you know... thinking on it."

"And you think Simon is the right person to talk to about your sex-life?", mused Magnus.

"No", grunted Jace and made a face. "But he seems to... know a lot about it and I'm just... I'm _confused_. I've been thinking about this for the whole last week and went like... through the different stages of grief or some shit. And I'm just... at my wits' end."

Magnus sighed and reached a hand out to rest on Jace's shoulder, squeezing a little. "How about you come by the loft this weekend? I _do_ know someone who is asexual. Talking to someone with personal experience is definitely more helpful than... Simon's google search skills."

"Really?", asked Jace hopefully, perking up a little bit.

"Why—y are you back there? Come on, guys!", interrupted Simon with a broad grin.

"He's right. Come on, brothers", ordered Isabelle, hooking arms with Jace and Alec.

With that, the conversation was ended rather abruptly, but it was still somehow... _fun_.

/break\

"I am only doing this for you, papá", stated Raphael very pointedly. "Because I know what he means to you and because I owe you one for bringing me back to New York. But this is a one time thing, you hear me, papá?"

Magnus smiled pleased and pulled Raphael in to kiss his cheek. "Let's not mention what he means to me in front of him, please, mijo?"

Raphael huffed but nodded. Magnus' feelings for Jace did not have to be brought to Jace's attention. The blonde had made it very clear over the past month that he didn't care for Magnus' company anymore. Not that Magnus could hold it against him. It was Magnus' fault that Jace had lost the love of his life and now he couldn't even properly mourn her because he didn't remember ever having _any_ sort of feelings for her. Magnus was the one who had made the potion, after all. It broke all feelings he had for her and as an after-effect to it, Jace had been fully possessed by Lilith. How could Magnus possibly expect Jace to ever return his feelings like that...?

It wasn't like Magnus had planned to fall for Jace. It had happened gradually, after Jace had moved into the loft with him. Magnus had grown fond of Jace, more than just fond. Perhaps it had been a bit selfish to invite Jace here. He was still trying to make up for what he had done. Yes, he had given up his magic to get him back, had gone to Edom and talked to his father, all to get Jace back. But it still didn't feel like enough. The potion had been a whole different issue though and _Magnus_ was the one who had brought it on Jace. There was nothing he could have done about it.

"He—ey, Magnus", greeted Jace awkwardly as he entered the loft. "So who-"

"Let's get this over with and make it the least amount of painful, yes?", sighed Raphael.

Jace stared wide-eyed at Raphael for an awkward, long moment. Raphael heaved a sigh and sat down on the couch, motioning for Jace to join him. He was mainly only doing this because he knew Magnus was in love with Jace, but a part of Raphael also did it because he remembered how lost he had felt for _years_ , before the label asexuality was truly a thing to be used. He knew how out of touch the Shadowhunters were with the mundie world, they most likely had no idea about most of the newer terms when it came to sexuality. They were still stuck in their homophobic ways, he doubted they could look much past what else there _was_.

"Okay, tell me about it", prompted Raphael, grabbing the glass of wine next to him that Magnus had provided. "Why are we here? Why do you think you might be asexual?"

Magnus left for the kitchen. Out of sight, but still in ear-shot. It was not okay to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. Jace all the while shifted uncomfortably, glaring. Raphael Santiago, of all people? The two... No, actually he might be a rather safe choice. The two had absolutely no personal history. Neither positive nor negative. A neutral party, in a away.

"I don't think I've ever experienced sexual attraction", stated Jace carefully. "I've had a lot of sex. But... But it was never about wanting to have sex with that particular person."

Raphael had to admit, he was a bit intrigued. "Then what was it about for you?"

"Exercise, mainly", shrugged Jace thoughtfully, pulling his legs up against his chest. "When missions aren't satisfying enough, it gives me that last kick of adrenaline. Exhausting my body. Sometimes, it's about... distraction. When I'm having a shitty day, because it's..."

"It's...?", echoed Raphael when Jace didn't continue.

"Let's just say, Valentine wasn't exactly into hugging and family-cuddles", drawled Jace dryly. "I'm not exactly... used to seeking physical comfort. When I was a teen, I learned that sex is an acceptable form of physical comfort, I guess. I don't know. Izzy and I, we got drunk a lot and went out to bars to hook up with people. And..."

"And it was kind of what was expected of you?", suggested Raphael, voice nearly gentle. "A young, strong Shadowhunters, while everyone else was starting to have sex, it's the thing to do?"

"Kinda, I guess", shrugged Jace. "Yeah. And I realized it was a good way of blowing off steam and... it was oddly comforting. But I always... loved the part after more, I guess."

Raphael sighed. Why had he allowed Magnus to drag him into this? He understood what Jace was talking about. Back in his youth, it had been the same for him. A young Latino not wooing the women, back in his day and age? It wasn't exactly something a _potent_ young man should skip out on. There was a certain social pressure and especially for a young man who had no idea that asexuality even _existed_...? That there was a term for it, that he wasn't alone or broken...?

"And that's it?", asked Raphael, watching how shifty Jace was.

"No", sighed Jace, running his fingers through his hair. "It's... that... relationship with Clary. I mean, I don't _remember_ loving her, so I have a... neutral look on it and... it wasn't... it wasn't good. This girl really mainly wanted my body. She was constantly groping me, even _before_ we got together and that's kind of... rather inappropriate. And after we got together... After... After I _died_ and absolutely no one but her knew about it, she... She came to my room, not to talk to me, to see how I was handling having _died_ , she just... came to me to make out with me. On the second day we were together, when I was planning a romantic date, she... threw a fit afterward, about how I must not desire her because we hadn't fucked. In the two whole days we had been together. Back then, I think, it were the pink glasses I was wearing that were so _desperate_ for her attention. But now, when I look back... I just wanted to be... _valued_. Loved, I guess. I didn't even really want to have sex with her, because I thought being in an actual relationship meant... more. But she wanted just the same things I had done before, for years. She... didn't appreciate my attempt for a date at all, even though... that was all I really wanted from her. A proper relationship. Mundie dates, holding hands, all that... cheesy stuff, you know. She... wasn't really interested in any of that. That was, I think, where I started really... questioning it. Myself. That something must be, you know, wrong with me. Dating a gorgeous girl but wanting everything but sex."

Raphael nodded slowly, observing Jace carefully. "So you're not... angry about the potion?"

"No", huffed Jace with a frown. "I don't think my love for Clary was ever a good thing. From the get-go. I jeopardized my relationship with Alec, I nearly got us all killed on multiple occasions. She... She brought out the _worst_ in me, when she was around, all I could see was her and I put everyone else at risk, just because I never felt that way for someone and I didn't know how to handle that. So I... became desperate for her attention... any kind of attention, even when it wasn't the kind of attention I wanted. I wanted her to love me. Not just to desire me... I guess it's biased for me to say it, since I don't actually remember what it felt like to love her, but I'm glad I don't anymore. What... good would it do me? She's dead. I hear Isabelle and Simon cry about it sometimes, through the walls... But to me, it's just... a stranger. So, what do people want? That I'd _want_ my feelings for her back, so I can be heartbroken over her death...? No. She wasn't good for me, our relationship wasn't good for me. It literally got me killed once before, it would have gotten me killed again for good in the end, probably."

"You truly think that your love for Clary is what got you killed?", asked Raphael.

"She made me more reckless. I made her more reckless too. We weren't good for each other", shrugged Jace with a frown. "We went there, alone, just the two of us. And in the end, that's what got me killed. Running head first into danger with someone as reckless as me. We wanted different things from each other and we brought out the worst in each other. We... we weren't good together and it would have never ended well anyway."

"And what is it you want?", wanted Raphael to know. "Not sex, apparently."

"I mean, I don't mind it", shrugged Jace. "Like I said, it's... exercise. It'd be something I could do with my partner, I guess. I don't know. So does that... Can I really be asexual then? I just..."

"Of course", offered Raphael, his voice unusually warm. "If it is not what you truly desire. If you think you can go entirely without it. If you feel like asexual is the right thing to describe you."

"Damn", grunted Jace with a frown. "I didn't expect you to be this... insightful? Understanding?"

"I remember what the struggle with myself felt like when I went through it", replied Raphael after a beat. "Feeling like you are only half a man for not enjoying sex the way others expect of you..."

Jace paused and nodded slowly. Right. Raphael was older than he looked. Back in the day, it must have been even harder. It was an odd thing to think, but perhaps Raphael really did just understand what Jace was going through right now and just... provided some guidance that he himself had missed back then. Jace blinked a couple of times and sighed.

"But is it even possible to have such a relationship?", asked Jace softly.

"Mh?", grunted Raphael, frowning curiously. "A relationship without sex? Of course."

"But for... me", sighed Jace, rubbing his face. "Been doing so much soul-bearing, why not some more...?" He heaved another sigh and sat up straighter. "I can't quite imagine someone _loving_ me for who I am, I suppose. Love is... not exactly what Valentine liked teaching, you know? And the only thing that ever attracted people to _me_... is my body. I somehow can't quite see it ending any differently than it did with Clary."

"Here. You need a drink", sighed Raphael and handed Jace a glass.

For the next two hours, the two of them drank, mostly accompanied with silence but also with some stories from Raphael, sharing about his own experiences. Jace seemed to relax more and more into it and talking to Raphael actually seemed to help settle his nerves.

/break\

An unexpected friendship started forming between Raphael and Jace, but both knowing they would earn odd looks from their respective peers, they continued on meeting at Magnus' loft. Magnus slowly started to join their little meetings, the three of them enjoying the moonlight on the balcony. It took a few weeks before Magnus managed to naturally bring it up how he had thought that Jace was avoiding him. Raphael was running late with clan business.

"It's good to see you again more often, puppy", smiled Magnus gently.

A light blush lit up Jace's face at the familiar but somehow old nickname. Magnus had given it to him when Jace had moved into the loft, saying Jace had looked like a sad, homeless puppy and that Magnus always took in strays in need of shelter. Jace somehow really liked the nickname.

"Mh...? It... really?", asked Jace slowly, turning toward Magnus. "I... didn't think you'd want to see me, because you... you lost your magic because of me."

"I got it back. And I didn't lose it, I willingly gave it up", corrected Magnus. "I gave it up to save you, after... after I put you in danger. I made the potion that took your love for Clary away, that _allowed_ you to be possessed by Lilith... I thought you were avoiding me, because you were still... angry about what I had done."

"She... didn't want what I wanted. And I didn't want what she wanted. The logical and best solution would have been a break-up anyway. And... she's _dead_ , Magnus", pointed Jace out, eyebrows raised. "And it's not like you did what you did on purpose."

"It might look that way though", sighed Magnus and returned his attention to the moon.

"Why would you?", scoffed Jace. "Unless you _really_ hate me and wanted me to suffer."

"Or I _really_ loved you and... me using magic to break your love could easily be seen as me trying to kick the competition to the curb", offered Magnus casually.

"Yeah, right", snorted Jace before he started laughing.

He stopped surprised when Magnus didn't join the laughter but rather looked subdued. Clearing his throat, Jace adjusted to also look out at New York again. Magnus, loving him...?

"So... you were in love with me...", drawled Jace awkwardly.

"Am", corrected Magnus cautiously. "I _am_ in love with you, Jace. I worried so much about you while you were in the City of Bones and when you returned... I have to admit, I used every cabinet meeting trying to... get a glimpse of you... Getting over you was a nice concept, but it didn't work. You being back only brought that back full force. Having you here, now... I just..."

"Mh...", grunted Jace and nodded, still not looking at Magnus. "What... What do you... _want_...?"

"You", offered Magnus honestly, turning to look at Jace's profile, illuminated by the moonlight. "You know... I've... always thought I was strictly a cat-person. Always just wanted cats. Lots and lots of cats. But now I think... I don't necessarily _need_ cats. I think... I want a dog."

"I want a cat", replied Jace and tilted his head. "I mean, I don't need a cat, but... since... the guy I like really likes cats, I wouldn't _mind_ cats..."

"But I'd prefer a gentle, soft puppy, if I can have him", mused Magnus gently, reaching out to cup Jace's cheek. "You wouldn't have to... to hang out with cats, if that's not what you want."

"Please, stop talking in metaphors, that's just painful to watch. Jace, Magnus loves you... for who you are. Magnus, Jace while _willing_ to have sex, would like your relationship to focus on... other things. Now, I was promised wine", interrupted Raphael with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

Jace and Magnus were both mildly flustered as they turned to look at the exasperated vampire. Magnus cleared his throat and summoned the wine before turning toward Jace one last time.

"I'd like to take you out on a date, Jace", offered Magnus gently. "And I'm more than willing to take the relationship at your pace. All I want is _you_ , Jace."

Jace gulped and blinked, unsure what to think of this. "O... Okay. Dazzle me, Bane."

/break\

Magnus was _good_ at dazzling. Jace couldn't deny he had a crush on Magnus before, the man was absolutely gorgeous, inside and out. But dating Magnus effectively made Jace fall in love with the warlock. It was all about the romance, the gentle comfort. Dates, walks under the moonlight, traveling the world with portals. There was an insane amount of cuddling.

"Hey", whispered Magnus with a gentle smile, lifting the blanket.

It was late, or early, depending on how one looked at the night. Jace had just gotten home from a long-running mission. Home. The loft had become home again three months into dating Magnus, because he loved to be with Magnus, to fall asleep in the warlock's arms, be kissed awake by his boyfriend, have breakfast in bed with Magnus. Groaning softly, Jace collapsed face-first onto the bed. Magnus smiled and carefully pulled the blonde closer until Jace could properly curl against him his head resting on Magnus' chest and nuzzling against him.

"I love you", whispered Jace softly.

Magnus' fingers stilled in Jace's hair, the warlock laying stiff for a second. "Not... how I expected for you to to tell me that you loved me for the first time."

Jace paused and slowly looked up. "Is... Is that really..."

"The first time you told me that you love me?", asked Magnus amused. "Yes, it is."

"...Ooops?", offered Jace sheepishly. "I thought I..." He paused and frowned. "I... I didn't expect to really fall in love with you, but... I did. I love you. I love you. And it... feels right to say. Yeah."

The smile Magnus offered him at that made his heart flutter. And while Jace knew Magnus desired him, he knew by the looks, the intensity of Magnus' eyes, he knew that Magnus _loved_ him. They did have sex, because Jace didn't really mind, but he only felt secure enough in their relationship after he had moved in with Magnus. Feeling like sex was not the only thing Magnus would want from him. That it was more like a bonus. And for Jace, it was still a good outlet for stress, a great coping mechanism and a good way for exercise. He also found that it helped deepen the trust between himself and Magnus. And now he was just absolutely in love with the warlock.

"I love you too, puppy", whispered Magnus with gentle eyes before kissing Jace.

And oh he did. He had thought he loved Jace before, but ever since they got together? How affectionate and cuddly Jace could be, when he trusted someone, _loved_ someone. Magnus smiled as his cuddly puppy snuggled up to him, sprawled out on top of the warlock, seeking warmth and affection – something Magnus was more than willing to give, knowing he got it back in return.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, today would have been the turn of another drabble, but I learned last night that it's apparently Asexual Awareness Week and if there's ever the perfect time to post my first fic focusing on asexuality and coming to terms with it, then damn is it this week. ;)
> 
> I really do find that you can easily make the case for Jace to be a sex-positive asexual. Every little thing we've seen about his relationship with Clary - how he is all about the romance, about just holding her, just being with her, while for her it's all about undressing him with her eyes and making out and essentially demanding sex on day two of their relationship - made me really believe that canon Jace could very well be asexual, because... even when totally in love, what guy (with such a sexual track-record as Jace) would opt out of sex and making out in favor of soft, gentle intimacy because what he really craves is love, not sex.
> 
> (If you wanna read a bit more in-depth reasoning, check [this post I made](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/post/176277935161/having-rewatched-3a-really-makes-me-crave) ;3)


End file.
